Smile
by FlashOrangeHabanero
Summary: Boruto dan Himawari bermain ke rumah Sarada... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ga bisa bikin summary, fic ancur, gaje, abal-abalan. BoruSara Fanfic. RnR?


Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Abal-abal, gajelas, typoo, aneh, masih belajar, dll, dsb, dst..

Boruto and Sarada fanfic

 **Smile**

 **By FlashOrange Habanero**

"Selamat pagi semua..." Boruto menuju ruang tamu dengan setengah terbangun. Hari libur begini memang enak untuk molor sepuasnya di rumah kan? Tapi sepertinya anggota Uzumaki yang lain nampak sudah rapi. Eh mau ke mana?

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Boruto heran ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah rapi memakai baju formal. Ia pun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Sementara Himawari tengah asyik mendandani boneka panda bewarna merah mudanya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi Boruto... Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ingin menghadiri reuni.. Acaranya sampai nanti malam.. Jaga Hima ya.." Jawab sang ibu berambut indigo yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas mungilnya. Sementara Naruto tengah sibuk bergaya di depan kaca.

"Kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu.. Dimakan ya.. Kaa-chan juga sudah menyiapkan sandwich untuk makan siang... " Ucap Hinata. Boruto hanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini ga kemana-mana kan Bolt?" Tanya Naruto. Boruto kembali tiduran di sofa.

"Hmm.. Ngga.. Hari ini pingin tidur sepuasnya.." Jawab Bolt yang wajahnya sudah ia tutupi dengan bantal sofa.

"Nii-chan jangan tidur! Ayo main!" Rengek Himawari seraya menarik-narik tangan Boruto. Padahal hari ini ia ingin bermain sepuasnya dengan kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk di sekolah. Boruto hanya memberi gumaman tak jelas dari balik bantalnya.

"Boruto.. Himawari.. Bagaimana jika kalian main di rumahnya Sarada-chan? Sakura baa-san dan Sasuke jii-san juga pergi ke reuni.. Jadi hari ini Sarada-chan sendirian bersama Kousuke-chan di rumah.." Ucap Hinata seraya memakai mantelnya. Himawari langsung meloncat girang. Ia menghampiri Ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah bersiap ingin pergi. Himawari pun mengecup punggung tangan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Baik ma!" Seru Himawari semangat.

"Jangan nakal-nakal ya.. Kami pergi dulu.." Pesan Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Iya! Selamat Bersenang-senang! Hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Himawari. Blam.. Rumah pun langsung sunyi. Himawari membalikkan badannya. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus kakak tercintanya. Akhirnya ia kembali ke ruangan tempat kakaknya tengah menuju portal mimpi. Ia harus menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk membangunkan kakak berambut kuningnya itu.

"Nii-chaaan! Ayo kita ke Sarada-nee! Aku pingin main! Aku juga pingin ketemu sama Kousuke-kun!" Pekik gadis kecil dengan dua garis khas di masing-masing pipinya. Ia semakin mengguncang kakak lelakinya yang pemalas itu hingga terjatuh secara lembut dari sofa membuat Boruto terkejut.

"APA?! Nii-chan ga mau main di rumah teme!" Teriak Boruto kembali naik di sofa. Sekarang dengan gaya tengkurap. Boruto beruntung memiliki adik yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi sama seperti ibunya. Himawari juga pantang menyerah membangunkan kakaknya itu. Dan terbesit sebuah ide untuk membangunkan kakaknya.

-/-

Boruto mulai membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar samar-samar tangisan seseorang. Dan suara tangisan itu mirip dengan suara tangisan adiknya...

"HIMA?!" Teriak Boruto spontan ketika pupil matanya sudah bisa menangkap bayangan seseorang di depannya. Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka panda miliknya. Isakan makin terdengar keras ketika Bruto telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hima! Kenapa?!"Tanya Boruto panik. Himawari mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku.. Pingin pergi ke rumah Sarada-nee.." Isak Himawari dengan dramatis. Ia mengeluarkan jurus mata kucing andalannya yang selalu membuat hati kakaknya luluh. Dan benar saja Boruto langsung terkena efek jurus itu. Oh! Kakak macam apa dia yang telah tega membuat adiknya menangis seperti itu.

"Ummm.. Baiklah... Jangan nangis.. Kita kesana, tapi nii-chan makan dulu ya.." Ucap Boruto lembut sambil menepuk kepala adik imutnya itu. Mata Himawari pun berbinar senang. Ia pun langsung memeluk kakak semata wayangnya. Dan bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Sarada. Sementara Boruto seakan baru tersadar dari hipnotis. Ia terdiam sejenak. _AAAAAKH! SIAAAL!Kenapa gua harus pergi ke rumah teme-ttebasa?!_ Jerit Boruto dalam hati. Yah, dia tak tega menolak permintaan adiknya yang manis itu. Akhirnya ia pun menuju meja makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dan bersiap ke rumah teman sekaligus rivalnya itu.

-/-

Boruto berjalan dengan malas di belakang adiknya. Ia membawa bekal sandwich yang sudah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi. Sementara Himawari berjalan dengan senang sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Ia tampak kesulitan membawa boneka panda kesayangan yang seukuran dengannya itu. Boruto hendak membantu, namun ia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia tak sengaja merobek boneka panda itu. Ia langsung mendapat pukulan kuat di tambah wajah mengerikan adiknya. Boruto selalu bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat akan hal itu.

"Nii-chaaan! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Himawari dengan suara cemprengnya yang tampak sudah berjalan jauh dari Boruto.

"Iya.. Iya.."

-/-

Rumah Sarada memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah besar bercat putih milik keluarga Uchiha. Himawari menekan bel rumah besar itu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah. Himawari terus menekan bel. Namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Yah.. Sepertinya Sarada tidak di rumah.. Ayo kita pulang Hima!" ucap Boruto senang seraya melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya dan ingin beranjak menuju pagar luar. Namun Himawari menarik jaket kakanya yang sudah ingin kabur. Ia lalu menekan bel itu lagi. Namun, masih belum ada jawaban. Himawari tertunduk lesu. Padahal ia ingin sekali bermain dengan Sarada-nee.

"Sudahlah Hima.. Kata Kaa-chan, jika sudah tiga kali menekan bel rumah orang lain namun masih ada belum jawaban, kita pergi saja.." Ucap Boruto memegang tangan adiknya yang menggenggam erat jaketnya. Himawari mengangguk sedih. Namun, suara langkahan kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah bercat putih itu. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya si pembuka pintu. Mata Boruto terbelalak lebar ketika melihat orang yang sangat familiar baginya, namun terlihat berbeda.

"SARADA-NEE!" Pekik Himawari girang dan langsung memeluk Sarada yang membuat gadis itu kelabakan.

"Ah.. Halo Hima.." Ucapnya lembut.

"Aku pingin main sama Sarada-nee! Nii-chan tidur teruus!" Rengek Himawari. Sarada hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah imut adik rivalnya itu. Sementara Boruto masih terbengong melihat rivalnya itu. Itu memang Sarada! Namun yang berbeda padanya hari ini adalah..

"Kacamata lo mana?" Tanya Boruto yang tadinya masih melongo dan yah.. Dia cukup terpesona dengan wajah Sarada yang tersenyum tanpa kacamatanya, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya –yang tidak dilihat oleh yang bersangkutan-. Sarada pun tersentak.

"Bukan urusan elo!" Ketus Sarada. Hancur sudah bayangan indah Sarada dalam pikiran Boruto. Dia tetap saja cewek dingin yang gengsian. Himawari mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan Sarada.

"Sarada-nee jangan galak-galak sama nii-chan.. Kasian kan Nii-chan jadi galau terus.." Ucap Himawari dengan polosnya membuat Boruto melongo mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Ah iya.. Maaf ya Hima..." Ucap Sarada lembut. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Boruto melongo lagi. Himawari memang punya bakat meluluhkan hati seseorang yang melihatnya. Sarada yang terkenal dingin pun bisa menjadi hangat jika bersama Himawari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kacamata Sarada-nee mana?" Tanya Himawari polos. Boruto benar-benar akan memakan dinding rumah Sarada.

"Hn? Tadi pagi Kousuke memainkannya dan.. patah.." Jawab Sarada. Oke! Kepala Boruto benar-benar panas sekarang. Ia benar-benar akan melahap dinding rumah Sarada. Hebat sekali Himawari dapat menghipnotis Sarada. Ia tidak iri dengan adiknya, tapi.. Pasti kalian tahu kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Kousuke-kun mana?! Aku pingin main sama Kou-kun!" Pekik Himawari girang. Saat Himawari mengatakannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah muda dengan gaya mirip.. pantat ayam? Muncul dari balik kaki jejang Sarada. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap para tamu yang juga menatap kehadirannya. Pipinya yang berwarna merah terhias di kulitnya yang putih. Ingin sekali Himawari mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Kousuke?" Sarada menggendong anak kecil yang kira-kira umurnya 2 tahun itu.

"KOUSUKE-KUUUN!" Jerit Himawari sembari mencubit pelan pipi Kousuke yang imut itu. Kousuke terdiam. Lalu senyuman bagaikan malaikatnya pun muncul. Ya ampuun! Himawari bahkan sampai terpesona dengan senyuman Kousuke. Baiklah, kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan keimutan Himawari.

"Lihat, sepertinya Kousuke menyukaimu Hima.." Ucap Sarada sembari tersenyum manis yang membuat wajah Boruto memerah kedua kalinya. Jarang sekali ia melihat Sarada tersenyum di sekolah. Yang sering ia lihat di mata biru nya adalah seringai mengejek dari gadis itu. Tapi ia akan selalu mengingat bahwa Sarada bukanlah gadis biasa. Bahkan Boruto berfikir bahwa Sarada adalah cewek jadi-jadian. Lihat sikapnya! Begitu dingin dan menusuk, sama seperti ayahnya.

"Boruto.." Sekali panggilan.

"Boruto.." Kedua kalinya.

"BORUTO NO BAKA!"

Boruto nyaris terjungkal ketika Sarada berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. Ia telah kembali dari lamunannya.

"APA?!" Balas Boruto salah tingkah.

"Lo mau masuk atau mau jadi orang bodoh yang melongo ga jelas seperti itu hah?!" Bentak Sarada kesal.

"Kuping gua bisa pecah kalo elo selalu teriak kayak gitu, teme!" Balas Boruto tak mau kalah.

"Siapa suruh bengong di depan rumahnya orang dobe?!" Rupanya Sarada belum kehabisan bahan ejekan. Keduanya saling memberi tatapan membunuh. Namun, Sarada kembali menjadi manusia ketika Kousuke menari-narik kerah bajunya. Boruto juga tersadar kembali.

"Baik! Gua masuk!" Ucap Boruto mengalah. Rasanya Sarada ingin sekali menendang Boruto sampai masuk terjungkal ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi ia tak ingin melakukannya secara live di depan anak-anak manis ini.

"Silakan masuk Hima.." Ucap Sarada lembut dan ia tak menyadari si lelaki berambut kuning itu mendengus kesal. Kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan? Sarada sangat lembut terhadap adik berambut indigonya itu, tapi berubah 180 derajat jika berbicara dengannya.

"Sarada-nee sendirian kan? Sakura baa-chan dan Sasuke jii-san lagi pergi reuni kan? Pulangnya nanti malam kan? Aku pingin main seharian sama Sarada-nee dan Kou-kun!" Himawari sudah mencecar Sarada dengan pertanyaannya. Sarada hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan Himawari.

-/-

"Sarada-nee! Lihat bonekaku! Aku memberinya jepitan bunga sakura ini! Cantik bukan?" Gadis mungil dengan rambut indigo ini memperlihatkan boneka pandanya kepada teman kakaknya. Himawari pun bercerita banyak mengenai apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sementara Sarada hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mereka juga bermain dengan Kousuke. Himawari tak henti-hentinya mencubit pipi lucu anak laki-laki berambut merah muda itu.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tampan berambut kuning ini? Boruto mengganti chanel-chanel televisi di ruang tamu Sarada. Tidak ada siaran yang menarik. Paling sinetron dan acara masak yang sering ditonton ibunya. Akhirnya Boruto mematikan televisi. Ia memandang langit-langit rumah Sarada dan menghela nafas. Lalu matanya beralih pada foto-foto yang terpajang di bufet. Foto Sarada sewaktu kecil. Sarada bersama ibunya. Sarada bersama ayah dan ibunya. Sarada bersama ayah, ibu dan Kousuke. Bahkan foto ketika Sarada lulus sd dan Boruto juga melihat dirinya ada di foto itu. Tampang datarnya benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Boruto memperhatikan wajah Sarada dan ayahnya. Benar-benar mirip. Namun, Sarada tampak manis sekali jika sedang tersenyum. Bagaimana jika Sasuke jii-san tersenyum ya..? Boruto terkekeh sendiri akibat pemikirannya itu. Setelah puas menatap foto-foto itu, Boruto menghampiri Himawari yang sedang bermain dengan Kousuke. Eh..  
"Sarada mana?" Tanya Boruto pada Himawari ketika menyadari hanya adiknya dan adik Sarada yang bermain di situ.

"Sarada-nee sedang ke dapur, membuatkan minuman.." Jawab Himawari tanpa menoleh kepada Boruto. Boruto hanya ber-oh. Tepat pada saat itu, Sarada membawakan senampan minuman dan meletakkannnya di tengah mereka berempat yang sedang duduk melingkar di karpet. Boruto menegak habis es teh nya. Ia menoleh ketika terasa ada yang menyentuh pahanya. Ternyata Kousuke yang tengah menatap Boruto dengan mata hitamnya. Boruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Err... Hai..." Akhirnya kata itulah yang Boruto ucapkan. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sementara Kousuke terdiam. Menatap Boruto tanpa berkedip. Lama-kelamaan Boruto juga menjadi ketakutan. Mata Kousuke mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan akhirnya air matanya pun tumpah dengan suara tangisan yang keras. Ia langsung diambil oleh Sarada.

"Cup, cup... Jangan nangis Kou.. Kakak itu emang serem ya..." Ujar Sarada menenangkan. Sementara Boruto tengah membeku melihat Kousuke menangis keras.

"Nii-chan jangan bikin Kou-kun ketakutan.." Nasihat Himawari. Eh? Apa yang salah?

-/-

Sudah dua jam kakak beradik Uzumaki ini bermain di rumah Sarada. Yah, perlu ditegaskan sebenarnya yang bermain hanya Himawari, Sarada dan Kou lah yang bermain. Sementara Boruto tidur menganga di atas karpet Sarada. Ditambah dengan dengkurannya membuat Sarada ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Boruto atau memasukkan kecoa ke dalam mulutnya. Namun tentu saja ia tak berani melakukannya di depan dua adik manisnya. Tiba-tiba saja Boruto terbangun. Lalu memegang perutnya. Sarada mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Boruto yang masih dengan tampang acak-acakannya menatap bekalnya yang diletakkan di meja makan rumah Sarada.

"Gua laper.." Ujarnya seraya berdiri menghampiri meja makan. Sarada mendengus, lalu beralih pada adik-adiknya.

"Ah maaf.. Kalian lapar kan? Ayo makan.. Nee-chan hangatkan sup miso.." Ucap Sarada dan langsung berdiri menuju dapur. Himawari yang tengah asyik bermain pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sarada. Kou juga langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sarada. Sarada meminta Boruto agar menjaga adik bungsunya itu. Namun, Himawari menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga Kousuke karena ia tahu kakaknya masih trauma akan yang tadi. Kousuke pun tertawa ceria bersama Himawari. Sarada tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"BRUUSH!"

Semuanya tampak terkejut ketika teh disemburkan dari dalam mulut Boruto. Lalu Boruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Nii-chan kenapa?!" Tanya Himawari panik. Wajah Boruto yang memerah menatap adiknya itu.

"Ahahaha.. Tehnya panas.." Boruto menunjuk cangkir berisi teh panas yang tinggal setengah. Yah, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan. Tehnya tidak panas. Sama sekali tidak. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak ketika melihat Sarada tersenyum lagi tadi. AKH! APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRINYA HARI INI?!

"Ck.. Alasan.. Tehnya kan ga panas..." Cibir Sarada yang tengah sibuk menghangatkan sup miso membuat jantung Boruto terasa jleb! Lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah udah deh! Lebih baik sup buatan lo itu ga terlalu asin atau terlalu manis! Bisa-bisa elo masukin banyak garam atau gula... Kacamata lo itu benar-benar berharga loh..!" Ledek Boruto sambil meneguk kembali teh tidak panasnya. Sarada memberikan deathglare pada Boruto yang tentunya diabaikan oleh anak lelaki berambut pisang itu

"Huh! Gua bersyukur kalo elo keasinan seperti itu!" Bisik Sarada namun dapat didengar oleh Boruto yang langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Lo niat ngeracunin gua?!"

"Lebih tepatnya kayak gitu!"

Sekarang tak ada yang menghentikan mereka karena Himawari tengah asyik bermain dengan Kousuke.

-/-

"Terima kasih Sarada-nee!" Ucap Himawari seraya meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk sup miso nya yang telah kosong. Ia lalu membantu Sarada membawakan peralatan makan ke tempat cucian. Sarada menolak metika Himawari ingin membantunya mencuci piring, namun Himawari bersikeras ingin membantu Sarada. Akhirnya gadis berambut raven itu pun mengalah. Kou langsung tidur di karpet ruang tamu setelah meminum susu.

Sunyi.. Hanya terdengar suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita dan detikan jam dinding. Himawari telah terbang ke alam mimpi di samping Kousuke. Boruto menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa tidur lagi! Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memainkan game nya yang ia bawa tadi. Sementara Sarada tengah membaca novelnya sembari mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya. Entah mengapa, Boruto merasa tidak tenang memainkan gamenya. Mungkin karena ia memainkan gamenya di sofa yang sama dengan Sarada yang membaca novel. Hari ini benar-benar aneh! Sebenarnya Boruto tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Sunyi dan menyebalkan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Eh? Kenapa ia sampai memikirkan hal ini? Bukankah ia selalu berbicara seenaknya pada Sarada sehingga membuat suasana ramai? Tapi kini lelaki bermata biru shappire ini tengah bingung memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya jadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini lo aneh..." Boruto sontak langsung menoleh kepada pemilik suara itu. Sarada menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei.. Elo kenapa hari ini hah? Lo sakit? Atau terbentur sesuatu? Tumben banget mulut lo kekunci..." Ujar Sarada kemudian. "Ah.. Atau gara-gara gua pakai headset jadi ga bisa denger kicauan lo? Alat ini benar-benar berguna.."

Boruto memendam rasa kesalanya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar gadis itu. Tentu! Karena gadis jadi-jadian ini adalah rivalnya! Ya! Hari ini dia menjadi aneh, karena senyuman Sarada lah yang membuat pikirannya jadi kacau! Ini salah Sarada! Boruto mendengus.

"Rupanya lo rindu sama kicauan gua? Samasekali bukan 'Uchiha Sarada' yang gua kenal.. Uchiha Sarada yang biasanya adalah orang yang cuek dan ga peduli sama siapapun-ttebasa!" Ejek Boruto setengah berteriak –karena ia tahu kalau Sarada memakai headset-. Sarada mendelik tajam. Jelas ia mendengar semua kata-kata Boruto tadi. Ia pun melepas headsetnya.

"Maksud lo apa, dobe?!" Ketus Sarada kesal. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan. Boruto sekektika merinding melihat tatapan menusuk Sarada. Namun, Sarada hanya mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia tidak jadi memukul Boruto. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Boruto heran. Sarada mendenngus.

"Panas.. Gua mau eskrim.." Ucap Sarada. Boruto hanya ber-oh. Lalu mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan tangan. Benar.. Hari ini memang hari yang panas.. Sarada muncul kembali dengan membawa dua eskrim mangkuk. Lalu ia menyodorkan salah satu es krim itu kepada rivalnya. Boruto menatap es krim pemberian Sarada.

"Heh.. Lo kira gua suka es krim rasa vanila?" Boruto belum megambil es krim dari tangan Sarada. Sarada mendengus kesal.

"Hn, ga ada yang rasa hamburger! Cuma ada rasa vanila! Kalau ga mau ya gapapa!"Ketus Sarada seraya menarik es krimnya kembali namun sebelum ia duduk kembali di sofa, Boruto menahan tangan Sarada. Sarada mendelik sebal. Sementara Boruto hanya terkekeh.

"Ya deh.. Sini es krimnya.. Panas banget hari ini.." Boruto mengambil eskrim dari tangan Sarada. Sarada pun duduk kembali di sofa -walau ia masih kesal- dan mulai memakan es krimnya.

"Mana ada es krim rasa hamburger? Dasar.." Boruto terekeh. Sarada hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tumben hari ini lo waras.." Boruto langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Sarada yang telah seenaknya mengatakan itu. Sarada menatap Boruto balik. Dan seolah mengatakan 'Apa?'.

"MAKSUD LO APA, TEME?!" Bentak Boruto kesal. Es krim di pegangannya hampir meleleh keluar dari mangkuknya. Sarada langsung memukul kepala pirang Boruto membuat Boruto mengaduh kesakitan. Apa-apaan sih dia?!

"Dasar baka! Jangan berisik dobe! Lo bisa ngebangunin Hima sama Kou gara-gara suara cempreng elo itu!" Bisik Sarada kesal sembari menunjuk ke arah Himawari dan Kousuke yang tertidur pulas. Boruto mengelus-elus kepala pirang kesayangannya. Lumayan sakit. Sepertinya dendam Sarada yang tadi tersampaikan padanya. Boruto menatap kesal Sarada yang sudah kembali tenang memakan es krimnya sambil menonton siaran berita.

"Lo itu cewek macam apa sih? Mana ada cewek yang punyai kekuatan monster kayak elo." Boruto mulai membuka mulutnya –sambil memakan eskrimnya-. Sementara Sarada hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar cewek aneh!"

"Hn"

"Lo ini cewek jadi-jadian kan?!"

"Hn?"

"Mana ada cewek yang ngejawab pake bahasa aneh gitu!"

"Hn?"

"TEME!"

Lagi, Sarada memukul kepala Boruto.

"Lo ini bisa negcilin suara ga sih?! Kuping lo bermasalah?!" Geram Sarada kesal. Boruto kembali mengelu-elus kepalanya.

"Sakit tau!"

"Itu pantes buat elo!" Kini Sarada masih menatap Bouto dengan tajam.

"Abisnya lo cuman ngejawab 'hn' 'hn' saja sih!" Bela Boruto masih meringis kesakitan. Itu benar-benar sakit. Baik, hari ini dia mendapat dua bonus oleh Sarada. Sarada terdiam sejenak. Lalu tersenyum miring.

"Seengganya gua dengerin suara berisik lo itu kan, dobe?" Ucap Sarada. Boruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sarada. Kenapa Sarada berada tepat di depannya sekarang?! Jangan sampai ia salah tingkah lagi! Sarada melihat es krim yang menempel belepotan di atas bibir Boruto. Ia pun mengambil tisue dan menyeka eskrim itu.

"Dasar.. Makan es krim aja sampai belepotan begini.." Sarada terkekeh pelan.

Gadis itu tak tahu jika ia telah sukses membuat lelaki di hadapannya membeku seketika. Mata shappire Boruto menatap keseluruhan wajah manis Sarada yang tengah serius melap mulutnya dengan tisue. Tanpa berkedip. Boruto bisa melihat senyuman kecil Sarada dengan jelas. Ia benar-benar manis sekali. Tanpa kacamata dengan frame merah membuat Boruto bisa melihat wajah alami Sarada. Cewek dingin yang cuek ini tiba-tiba bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sarada menyadari tatapan Boruto. Alisnya naik sebelah. Jangan-jangan pemuda ini menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Wadow! Hei! Apa-apaan sih teme?!" Hardik Boruto ketika Sarada mendorong wajahnya hingga ia terjungkal dari sofa. Sarada mengusap-usap kedua tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada temannya itu. Ia malah terlihat puas. Seringai terukir di wajahnya. Ck. Sial! Seringai itu lagi!

"Dasar pemalas! Bersihin sendiri mulut lo!" Bentak Sarada dan kembali duduk di sofa dengan santai. Boruto naik kembali ke sofa seraya membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tisu dengan kasar. AMPUN! Gadis di hadapannya ini tak pernah memberinya kesempatan!

"Lo ini kasar banget! Lembut dikit napa sih!" Gerutu Boruto kesal. Sarada hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali membaca novelnya. Wajah Boruto bersungut-sungut. Ia kembali memainkan gamenya. Namun, kali ini ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Boruto pun mendekati Sarada dan melihat apa yang sedang dibaca Sarada.

"Lo baca apaan sih?" Tanya Boruto.

"Bukan urusan elo!" Ketus Sarada seraya menutup bukunya. Boruto menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga Sarada akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di belakang kepala pirangnya. Terkekeh kecil. Sarada mendelik tajam ke arah Boruto.

"Heheh.. Dasar.. Padahal lo manis banget kalau lagi senyum.." Ujar Boruto. Wajah Sarada mendadak memanas. Matanya terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Boruto tadi?

"Ma.. Maksud lo apa?" Tanya Sarada tak bisa menahan kegugupannya. Boruto tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Senyum elo itu nyusahin gua tauk! Gua jadi selalu mikirin! Nyusahin banget kan?" Ujar Boruto lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sarada terkejut bukan main, wajahnya mulai memerah namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Boruto terkekeh melihat Sarada terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Sarada menatap Boruto jengkel dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Tanpa disangka, Boruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sarada. Sarada sangat terkejut. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Boruto memejamkan matanya rileks. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan nunjukin senyuman itu ke orang lain selain gua ya? Lo bisa nyusahin orang gara-gara senyuman itu-ttebasa!"

Sarada mematung. Ukh! Kenapa rival menyebalkannya itu bisa membuat efek menyebalkan baginya?! Sarada melirik Boruto dari sudut matanya walau yang ia lihat hanyalah rambut kuningnya. Nafas Boruto naik turun beraturan dengan damai. Sepertinya Boruto telah tertidur di bahunya. Sarada mendengus. Senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya. Senyuman yang kata Boruto adalah senyuman menyusahkan dan membuatnya selalu memikirkan senyuman itu. Sarada terkekeh mengingat kata-kata Boruto tadi. Itu semua sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Dasar baka.. Lo nyebelin banget, dobe.."

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

?

 **HALO SEMUA! Makasih banyak buat yg udh baca... Gimana? Ini fic pertama gua, jadi maklum kalau masih abal-abal, GaJelas, dll, dst. Gua masih harus banyak belajar, jadi gua butuh saran dari lo semua, oke?!**

 **#FlashOrangeHabanero**

"Tadaima! Kami pulang Sarada! Kousuke!" Suara ceria sang ibu dari Uchiha Sarada memecah keheningan dalam rumahnya itu. Namun tak ada yang meresponnya.

"Sarada? Kousuke?" Kini sang ayah mencari keberadaan putri dan putranya itu. Sementara istri berambut merah muda itu mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk.

"Ternyata rumah elo ga banyak berubah ya, teme!" Seru Naruto sambil menatap barang-barang yang ada di rumah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas dan memasuki raung tamu. Tempat yang ia yakini bahwa anak-anaknya ada di sana.

"Bo.. Boruto dan Himawari main ke sini.. Maaf merepotkan.." Ucap wanita berambut indigo yang terurai. Sementara sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Gapapa... Sarada dan Kousuke jadi ga sendirian di rumah... Ayo masuk.." Ucap Sakura masih dengan senyumannya. Mereka menuju ruang tamu tempat Sasuke mematung. Eh? Sasuke kenapa? Sakura mendekati Sasuke di ikuti dengan dua orang suami istri uzumaki itu. Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih mematung dan matanya memelototi sofa dimana ada dua orang yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk dan saling menyenderkan kepala. Salah satu di antara mereka berdua adalah putrinya.

"Waah.. Mereka tidur.. Imut.." Ucap Sakura kemudian. Ia tampak senang?

"Iya.. Aku jadi ga tega ngebangunin mereka.." Lanjut Hinata setuju dengan Sakura. Sementara Naruto langsung diseret keluar oleh Sasuke sebelum ia melihat pemandangan yang telah dilihat istrinya.

"APA-APAAN SIH, TEME?!" Hardik Naruto kesal. Ia berusaha melawan Sasuke yang menarik kerah belakang jas nya. Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikannya.

"Gua akan ngebunuh elo kalau anak lo buat macam-macam sama putri gua, dobe!" Geram Sasuke dingin dan menusuk membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Entah apakah ia akan selamat hari ini dari seorang ayah yang overprotective pada anaknya. Yah, kita hanya bisa berdo'a.

Sementara di dalam, Sakura dan Hinata memotret anak-anak mereka menggunakan andriod. Manis sekali melihat Boruto yang tertidur pulas di bahu Sarada dan Sarada yang tertidur pulas menyender di kepala Boruto. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sarada dan Boruto mengetahui foto itu?

 **OWARI!**


End file.
